Por Trás Da Atuação
by Thaii
Summary: Os quatro meninos do Colorado cresceram e acabaram ficando bastante próximos. Muito mais do que qualquer um poderia imaginar. FOURSOME! Yaoi. Lemons.
1. Prólogo

E o tempo passou.

Não tão rápido quanto falam e nem tão devagar quanto uma semana tediosa na escola, mas passou e antes que todos pudessem se dar conta, muita coisa mudou em South Park.

Sete anos se foram em um piscar de olhos.

Em estrutura, parecia que pouca coisa havia mudado, afinal, quem investiria dinheiro e tempo em uma cidadezinha no interior de Colorado? Não havia nada por lá que pudesse instigar a cobiça de grandes empresas ou investidores, o que deixava South Park sempre com aquela imagem de roça, cheia de vacas, fazendas e caipiras com espingardas.

Mas as pessoas, ah, as pessoas não eram as mesmas, muito embora elas continuassem a demonstrar isso por fora. Tinham que continuar atuando, fingindo, manipulando... Como se nada tivesse acontecido. Como se sete anos não houvessem modificado em nada a forma de pensar e sentir em relação ao mundo e até mesmo as mesmas pessoas que conviviam com elas desde que se nasceram.

Era desgastante? Era.

Era difícil? Com certeza.

Era sufocante? Sem dúvida.

Mas ninguém era forte o suficiente para arrancar as máscaras, ninguém era corajoso o suficiente para mostrar o que realmente sentia e o que realmente era. Escondiam-se por trás das atuações, sem perceber que todos os outros também faziam o mesmo.

Os moradores de South Park estavam preocupados demais em se esconder para se preocupar com a verdade oculta de seus próprios vizinhos.

E foi só por causa disso, desse egocentrismo coletivo, que os quatro garotos de South Park, não tão mais crianças assim, conseguiam deixar o seu precioso segredo intacto.

Ninguém poderia descobrir.

Nunca.

E assim eles fariam.


	2. Capítulo 1

Piloto

Aquela era mais uma noite fria em South Park. Não um frio congelante que prenderia as pessoas dentro de suas casas, mas o frio típico da cidade que via o sol apenas uma vez ao ano. Era sempre daquele jeito, o branco da neve já fazia parte das calçadas da cidade e muitos meninos ganhavam dinheiro para tirar a neve do quintal de seus vizinhos – já que a grama estava sempre coberta. Todos estavam acostumados com aquela situação, não era nada extraordinário a temperatura estar abaixo de zero para os cidadãos, que tinham como roupa padrão casacos, cachecóis, botas e luvas.

E era assim que os três garotos estavam vestidos enquanto andavam pelas calçadas e só tinham como companhia o som dos pés triturando a neve em que eles pisavam. O trio não ligava para o frio, viviam naquela cidade desde que se entendiam por gente e já estavam acostumados com aquela temperatura. Parecia que o DNA já estava programado para aquele tipo de situação.

Kenny McCormick vestia uma versão maior do seu casaco laranja de infância, aquele mesmo que agora era guardado com carinho em alguma das suas gavetas quebradas em seu armário. Havia passado por muita coisa com ele, não queria se desfazer dele assim, como se fosse apenas uma peça de roupa usada. Agora Kenny não escondia mais tanto o rosto, mas para andar de noite, ventando forte do jeito que estava? Não, preferia deixar o seu rosto escondido, não queria ficar com a cara toda cortada. Sua pele do rosto era muito sensível e não agüentava aquele tipo de friagem.

Kyle Broflovski não havia abandonado o seu ushanka verde-limão que protegia as orelhas, mas também era só isso que ele vestia que remetia à sua infância. Jeans surrados, blusas largas, coturnos por cima da calça e jaquetas de couro compunham o seu visual de adolescente rebelde e encrenqueiro. Mas era só aparência. Kyle continuava o mesmo garoto sensível, carinhoso, atencioso e que ia bem na escola, sua personalidade contrastava totalmente com o modo que ele se vestia, causando sempre espanto nas pessoas que o julgavam sem o conhecer.

Já Stanley Marsh... Esse havia mudado completamente, tanto no jeito de se vestir quanto no modo de agir. Continuava sendo um bom garoto e não fazia mal a ninguém, mas o seu comportamento era de _bad boy. _Seu atual visual era parecido com o de Kyle, mas era mais carregado de _spikes_ pontiagudas, correntes e _piercings_ nas orelhas. Usava _all star_ e coturnos, outros tipos de sapatos eram inadmissíveis e já havia perdido a conta de quantos já havia queimado quando sua família ainda se preocupava com a forma dele se vestir e lhe dava roupas diferentes. Agora ele bebia, fumava, passava a noite fora e só voltava de manhã, quando voltava. Talvez a fama de garoto certinho e normal tenha lhe irritado e ele quis ser diferente, ninguém sabia ao certo ou entendia o que havia acontecido para um menino aparentemente normal ter mudado tanto. Mas mesmo assim não desrespeitava os seus pais e tinha uma boa relação com eles, só tinham problemas quando eles resolviam questionar a forma que ele se vestia e estava conduzindo a sua vida, essa questão ele não deixava ninguém se meter.

- Estamos atrasados? - Perguntou Kyle, ajeitando-se dentro de sua jaqueta de couro, tentando se aquecer mais – Esqueci o relógio.

Stan acordou de suas divagações internas quando ouviu a voz mansa de Kyle quebrar a quietude da noite, chegando a fazer eco. Pegou o iPhone do bolso remendado de sua calça jeans e olhou para o visor do celular, jogando o cigarro para o canto da boca para conseguir falar.

- Que horas ele falou pra gente aparecer? - Sua voz havia mudado também, estava mais grossa e adulta, marrenta e arrogante. Havia mudado tanto que era difícil qualquer um enxergar algo do velho Stan naquela nova versão que ele agora ostentava sem se importar com as opiniões alheias.

Somente três pessoas conseguiam ver que ele continuava o mesmo por detrás de todas aquelas roupas negras e correntes de prata.

- 19:30, cara. – Respondeu Kyle.

- Então estamos na hora, são 19:20, vamos chegar até antes. – Dizendo isso, encerrou-se a conversa. Eles evitavam falar quando estava tão frio assim, suas gargantas agradeciam.

Kenny era o único que não falou nada, apenas observou os dois enquanto conversavam. Sabia que ninguém iria o entender se tentasse falar algo e mesmo assim não tinha nada de interessante para acrescentar.

Depois de mais cinco minutos de caminhada eles chegaram ao local de destino: a maior academia de South Park, isso porque ela era a única.

Entraram no estabelecimento sentindo os ossos agradecerem por estarem finalmente em um lugar aquecido e longe do gelado vento noturno. Stan foi até a bancada da recepção e antes que a balconista falasse que ele precisava apagar o cigarro, ele mesmo o fez no cigarreiro de vidro. Por que as recepcionistas sempre tentavam avisar algo que ele já sabia? Havia um aviso gigantesco escrito "Proibido Fumar" na porta da academia, ele não era analfabeto para não ter visto. Olhou de modo desafiador para a funcionária, seus olhos negros e profundos a acuavam silenciosamente e tudo que ela conseguia fazer era engolir em seco.

- É, eu sei. – Deu um sorrisinho que brilhou junto com o seu alargador na orelha – Não sou cego.

Ela concordou com a cabeça parecendo mais nervosa do que deveria, arrancando mais um sorriso de Stan. Kyle, que observava a cena de fora, rolou os olhos. Stan aproveitava a sua aura soturna e suas vestimentas agressivas para intimidar as outras pessoas.

- Vamos Stan, pare de ficar assustando a moça. – Kyle o segurou pelo braço e o puxou – Não foi pra isso que viemos aqui.

Stan confirmou com a cabeça e deixou que Kyle o levasse pelo braço, não sem antes lançar um beijo debochado para a recepcionista, fazendo o ruivo rolar os olhos e a moça tremer com medo daquele garoto maluco.

Quando saíram da recepção e foram para os corredores da academia, Kyle olhou com uma cara de poucos amigos para o moreno

- Porra Stan, será que você não consegue se comportar igual a uma pessoa normal? - Soltou o seu braço dramaticamente.

- Ah Kyle, não fode, deixa de ser tão certinho. – Revirou os olhos – Você fala como se eu estivesse agarrando a moça e a levando pro mato para estuprá-la. Eu estava só... Brincando. – Sorriu ao dizer a última palavra

- Brincar com o medo das pessoas não é legal, cara! – Disse Kyle, mas percebeu que era perda de tempo. Stan não estava mais o escutando e tinha ido beber água no bebedouro, deixando-o falando sozinho.

Suspirou profundamente, sentindo todo aquele ar quente bater em seu rosto. Discutir com Stan era perda de tempo.

- Ei, nós vamos ficar aí discutindo ou vamos pra área de lutas? - Perguntou uma voz melodiosa, fazendo os dois voltarem os olhos na mesma hora na direção em que ela vinha.

Kenny havia tirado o capuz e agora exibia os seus olhos azuis claros e com um brilho inocente e curioso. Os cabelos loiros lhe caíam sobre a testa e seu rosto parecia que nunca iria amadurecer, conservando as feições infantis e bochechas rosadas devido ao frio. Parecia um anjo daquele jeito, um anjo que trocara a sua túnica celestial por um casaco laranja.

Kyle e Stan se entreolharam. Por mais que já tivessem visto Kenny sem o casaco várias vezes, sempre se surpreendiam quando o garoto tirava o capuz e falava, ouviam na maior parte do tempo a voz de Kenny meio abafada, raramente a ouviam tão límpida quanto ela estava naquele momento.

Sem falar mais nada, os garotos seguiram academia adentro, sem nem prestar atenção nas mulheres que malhavam em diversos aparelhos, vestindo tops curtos e calças leggins, se mostrando para os professores e alunos enquanto faziam suas séries de exercícios. Eles eram diferentes, não se importavam com isso.

Kenny pigarreou discretamente, cutucando com o cotovelo os dois garotos que andavam distraídos. Stan e Kyle o olharam sem entender nada, mas Kenny apressou-se e falou sussurrando:

- Atuem. – Foi então que eles perceberam o que o loiro queria dizer, era óbvio, como podiam ser tão distraídos? Que tipo de garotos normais de dezesseis anos não estariam se comportando que nem cachorros no cio ao entrarem em uma academia cheia de mulheres gostosas e praticamente seminuas? Iriam desconfiar com certeza.

No mesmo momento eles começaram a olhar para os lados, observando as mulheres e obrigando os seus olhos a se fixarem naquelas curvas que deixariam muitos homens enlouquecidos, mas não a eles. Era uma tortura ter que ficar olhando para as mulheres forçadamente, como se fosse um programa muito empolgante que estivesse passando na televisão. Para eles, era como assistir a um espetáculo de ópera moderna, ou seja, chato. Tedioso. Eles não odiavam mulheres, mas era cansativo ter que agir daquela forma sempre que aparecia uma. Kenny colocou o capuz, deixando apenas uma frestinha para enxergar, impossibilitando qualquer um de ver para onde ele estava olhando.

- Trapaceiro. – Resmungou Stan, estreitando os olhos para o garoto que sorriu vitorioso, mas Stan obviamente não viu – Vamos apressar o passo, parece que a gente não chega nunca.

Finalmente chegaram na parte mais afastada e reservada da academia: a área das lutas. Havia várias salas e ambientes diferentes para cada tipo de arte marcial, mas o que mais chamava atenção era um ringue de boxe no meio do ambiente. Kenny, Stan e Kyle se aproximaram devagar, observando as lutas em cada tatame, do judô ao krav-magá. Isso sim eles tinham interesse de olhar, era realmente interessante ver os golpes das lutas e os movimentos das pessoas para se esquivarem dos golpes e aplicarem os seus próprios. Achavam incrível, mas preferiam ficar só olhando. Deixavam as lutas para quem tinha vocação.

Chegaram perto do ringue de boxe e sentaram nos bancos que ficavam ali para quem quisesse observar a luta. Colocaram algumas luvas de boxe, águas e panos suados para o lado e se focaram no que acontecia no ringue, ou melhor, no que certo _alguém_ fazia no ringue.

Lá estava ele, totalmente diferente da imagem que todos traçaram de como ele seria quando crescesse. Sempre imaginaram que ele seria um daqueles homens obesos, que nunca percebem que precisam emagrecer e vão se entupindo cada vez mais de McDonalds, Burger king e KFC como se não houvessem artérias para serem entupidas, pressão alta e glicose.

Não. Ele havia trapaceado a imaginação de todos.

Eric Cartman percebeu que precisava mudar aos onze anos de idade. Finalmente havia caído na real de que não tinha ossos largos, mas era gordo. Não tinha problemas hormonais ou nada do tipo, o seu problema era comer demais e se mexer de menos, dando brecha para que o seu tecido adiposo crescesse cada vez mais e o deixasse mais gordo a cada dia. Procurou uma nutricionista e ela o receitou uma dieta balanceada que não o deixaria com fome e o faria emagrecer e também falou para Eric praticar algum esporte. Começou a seguir a dieta religiosamente, sem brecha nem nos finais de semana. Na hora do recreio ficava longe da cantina e comia somente barras de cereal. Tudo para ter um corpo igual ao de todos e igualmente saudável. Se sua mãe não havia cuidado dele o dando comida decente durante todos aqueles anos, ele iria fazer isso por si próprio. Matriculou-se na academia e começou a correr todos os dias mais de uma hora na esteira, fazendo musculação e até _spinning_.

E então um dia ele acabou indo para a área das lutas beber água, já que a área da musculação estava com o bebedouro quebrado. Ele já estava magro e forte naquela época, não lembrava nem de longe aquele menino que precisava dormir em uma cama de casal porque não cabia em uma cama de solteiro, o que chamou a atenção do professor de Muay Thai. Ele percebeu que Cartman tinha a estrutura óssea perfeita de um lutador de boxe e o chamou para uma aula experimental. Eric se apaixonou pela luta e começou a treinar desde então, mantendo um ritmo de luta e disciplina equivalente a de lutadores profissionais. Já havia ganhado competições nacionais e até internacionais, pretendia mesmo levar a carreira de lutador a sério, ele era mesmo bom nisso. A luta também havia feito bem para o seu caráter, o deixando menos agressivo e aprendendo a ter disciplina, mas sim, ele ainda continuava sendo o velho Cartman. O boxe tailandês poderia ser bom, mas também não fazia milagre.

Os três garotos fitavam Eric enquanto ele estava em uma luta com outro aluno. Vestia apenas um calção vermelho de luta, deixando todos os músculos e uma barriga de tanquinho amostra. O suor escorria pelos seus cabelos castanhos e percorria o seu rosto oval, caindo vez ou outra em seus olhos amendoados cor de madeira, dificultando a luta por deixar sua visão embaçada. Limpou os olhos rapidamente com o ombro, não podendo usar as mãos porque ambas estavam cobertas com luvas de boxe negras da Everlast. Cartman acertava o seu adversário de modo certeiro, era óbvio para qualquer um que eles não estavam no mesmo nível e era até covardia colocar aquele menino para lutar com um campeão internacional quanto Eric. Mas Eric estava sendo bonzinho e dava para perceber que não estava lutando a sério, deixando o pobre do menino acertá-lo uma vez ou outra, mas não o deixaria ganhar. Não, ele não era tão bom assim, seu instinto competitivo nunca o deixaria perder por caridade. Quando ficou de saco cheio daquela luta que não levava a nada, Cartman deu o golpe final, nocauteando o outro lutador e saindo vitorioso. Como sempre. Observou com desprezo o garoto levantar com dificuldade, parecia que estava vendo uma barata rastejando no lixo. Não o ajudou, nem sequer pensou em estender a mão para ajudá-lo a se reerguer. Na verdade, o único pensamento que se passava em sua cabeça naquele momento era fazer uma dança da vitória, mas tinha uma reputação a zelar naquele ringue e não pretendia arruiná-la só porque havia derrotado um calouro.

- Esse é o Cartman. – Murmurou Kyle, negando com a cabeça.

O professor, o Sr. Roger, um homem de meia idade e bastante conservado, andou até ele e deu leves batidas em suas costas.

- Muito bem Eric, gostei da forma que você não o destruiu logo de primeira.

Cartman rolou os olhos.

- É, é, tanto faz. Fiz isso só porque o senhor me pediu.

- Claro, a última vez que eu não te pedi pra pegar leve com os iniciantes você os mandou direto para o hospital. – Sr. Roger cruzou os braços, arqueando as sobrancelhas.

- E qual é a graça de lutar se não for pra valer? - Ergueu o queixo, olhando-o desafiadoramente - Não me coloque mais para lutar com esses iniciantes, vou quebrá-los todos de porrada na próxima vez.

Sr. Roger teve que engolir e concordar. Eric era o seu melhor lutador e ele era o seu agente. Temia entrar em conflito com ele e o perder para outra academia ou agente, precisava pisar em muitos ovos para conseguir lidar com ele sem irritá-lo, já que seu pavio era curtíssimo.

Ia responder, mas percebeu que os bancos não estavam vazios, haviam três pessoas ali sentadas olhando compenetradamente para ele e seu aluno. Reconheceu-os na mesma hora, além deles sempre estarem por lá, South Park era uma cidade muito pequena para que todos os habitantes não se conhecessem, nem que fosse de vista.

- Olha Cartman, não são os seus amigos? – Apontou com a cabeça, fazendo Cartman se virar para espiar com curiosidade.

Sr. Roger não viu, mas Eric não conseguiu segurar um rápido e discreto sorrisinho de felicidade. Achava que eles não iriam vir mais, estava quase perdendo as esperanças de ver Stan, Kenny e Kyle ainda naquela noite. Quando percebeu que estava sorrindo, e isso durou apenas três segundos, Eric vestiu uma cara emburrada e andou batendo o pé pela lona, fazendo-a tremer toda. Os outros alunos se entreolharam assustados, não entendiam como aqueles três garotos ainda tinham coragem de ir ver Cartman lutando, ele não parecia gostar nada disso e ninguém que fizesse algo que Eric Cartman não gostasse poderia ser normal. Eles só podiam ser loucos.

Eric se debruçou nas cordas do ringue e olhou para os três de forma nem um pouco amigável.

- O que vocês estão fazendo aqui, seus cuzões? – Não berrou, mas disse alto o suficiente para que todos ouvissem o que ele estava falando.

Era a hora da atuação.

- Deixa de ser chato Cartman, viemos ver o boxe. – Stan rolou os olhos, entrando no jogo também.

- Certo, já viram, agora vão embora e me deixem em paz!

- Cale a boca bundão, você deveria era agradecer por nós sairmos de casa nesse frio pra vir te ver! – O ruivo cruzou os braços, enquanto cerrava os punhos.

- Vieram porque quiseram, eu não chamei ninguém. E se tá reclamando tanto assim do frio, por que não entra no forno, judeuzinho de merda?

Kyle franziu o cenho.

- Cartman, se você continuar fazendo piadinhas de judeus eu vou...

- Vai fazer o quê? Circuncidar meu pinto? – Apontou para o próprio short e olhou debochadamente para o garoto que o encarava com ódio. Era perfeito, se ele não soubesse, teria certeza que eles estavam brigando sério e pra valer.

Os outros alunos se entreolharam. Aquele garoto estava desafiando Cartman? Ele queria morrer?

Sr. Roger, sentindo que o clima estava ficando tenso, resolveu acabar logo com a aula daquele dia. Já estava no final mesmo e não daria tempo para ninguém fazer nenhuma luta, no máximo uma meditação, mas sentia que a turma não estava em clima para isso naquele dia. Sempre que aqueles três meninos surgiam Cartman ficava ouriçado daquele jeito, não conseguia entender o por quê deles andarem juntos já que se odiavam tanto assim.

- A aula acabou, crianças. Podem ir se trocar. – Não foi preciso nem mais meia palavra e todos eles saíram em disparada para o vestiário masculino.

- Oh, que merda. – Reclamou Cartman, saindo do tatame por baixo – Já que vieram até aqui, me esperem enquanto eu vou me trocar então. – Saiu andando e resmungava alto – Bando de desocupados...

Os três concordaram, demonstrando pouco interesse e fingindo não ouvir a agressão gratuita do lutador. Eles sabiam que era tudo fingimento mesmo.

- O Cartman é insuportável. – Afirmou Stan e os outros dois concordaram.

E ele só falou isso porque o Sr. Roger estava por perto.

Alguns minutos se passaram e Cartman havia retornado de cabelo molhado e vestindo calças de moletom, casaco vermelho, gorro azul de pompom amarelo com luvas da mesma cor. Sentiram uma sensação estranha de deja vu quando o viram com aquelas roupas, era do mesmo jeito que ele se vestia quando criança. Lá dentro estava quentinho, mas lá fora estava frio e ele não era maluco de sair com o corpo aquecido do jeito que estava para encarar a noite de South Park. Deixaria para pegar pneumonia em outra ocasião, em alguma que tivesse uma prova importante na escola e que ele não tivesse estudado nada.

- Vamos galera, quero passar no KFC antes de ir pra casa. – Agora que Cartman se exercitava regularmente e tinha o corpo seco de gorduras, ele conseguia comer o que fosse de consciência limpa – Vamos comprar uns potões de frango frito para enchermos o rabo enquanto vemos televisão ou jogamos _videogame_.

Eles sorriram levemente, lembrando-se que ainda estavam em público. Andavam para fora da academia, dando graças a Deus pela área de musculação estar praticamente vazia e não terem que atuar garotos nojentos de dezesseis anos cheios de hormônios.

- Hoje vamos pra casa de quem? - Perguntou Stan, já tirando um cigarro do bolso assim que avistou a recepção. Olhou para o balcão e percebeu que a recepcionista da academia não estava mais lá, já havia acabado o seu turno. Que pena.

- Pra minha casa não dá. – Disse Kenny, pela primeira vez depois de muito tempo, mas eles não estranharam. Kenny era mais quieto e na dele quando não estavam sozinhos.

- Que novidade. – Cartman rolou os olhos impaciente – Podemos ir pra minha casa. Minha mãe vai ficar fora a noite toda hoje, ela foi pra cidade resolver alguns assuntos.

Eles se entreolharam e uma fagulha de excitação e ansiedade brilhou nos olhos de cada um.

- Ok, então hoje será a sua casa. – Confirmou Kyle – Então vamos logo, eu estou morrendo de fome.

Passaram pela porta e seus corpos pediram automaticamente para voltarem ao quentinho do aquecedor, mas não podiam dormir na academia. Iriam ter que enfrentar o caminho gelado até o KFC tentando manter o calor no corpo do jeito que podiam.

Queriam dar as mãos, mas não podiam. Não ainda. Não os quatro ao mesmo tempo.

Teriam que esperar chegar em casa.


	3. Capítulo 2

- Acho que eu preciso mudar de agente, o Sr. Roger tem me irritado profundamente. – Disse Cartman, enquanto andava e chutava a neve, fazendo-a voar em milhares de floquinhos pelo ar.

- Por quê? O que foi que aconteceu? - Perguntou Kyle, olhando para Eric que vinha andando ao seu lado.

- Porque ele é um porre! – Esbravejou ele, socando o vazio – O cara não me deixa fazer nada direito, além do mais eu estou lutando muito melhor do que ele, ele não tem mais nada de útil pra me ensinar. Eu só fico lá, lutando com aqueles babacas que não sabem nem mirar direito na hora de dar um soco!

- É, mas o que você pretende fazer? O Sr. Roger é o único professor da cidade e só tem aquela academia... – Stan cruzou os braços, tentando soar racional. Estava tão frio, por que Cartman não falava sobre aquilo quando eles estivessem em algum lugar quente? Não conseguiria conversar normalmente andando na neve.

- Não sei, preciso dar um jeito. Tem alguma ideia? Talvez eu possa matar o meu professor e assim a academia vai procurar um novo e-

- Você não vai matar o seu professor, Cartman! – Kyle o censurou. Se fosse qualquer outra pessoa ele levaria na brincadeira, achando que era só uma forma exagerada de se expressar, mas como se tratava de Cartman... Tudo era possível.

- E por que não? Me diz um só motivo para eu não matá-lo, Kyle.

- Porque não se matam pessoas, porra! – Gesticulou com as mãos, como se aquele fato fosse óbvio – Eu sei que o seu senso de sociedade e humanidade é péssimo, mas você tem que se lembrar que não se pode matar outro ser humano só porque você está com vontade!

Eric bocejou longamente, fazendo o judeu franzir os olhos em reprovação.

- Era esse o argumento brilhante que você tinha pra me impedir, Kyle? Se foi, não funcionou muito bem.

- Stan, fale alguma coisa! – O ruivo olhou para o moreno, que andava silenciosamente e pouco havia participado da conversa – Tire essa ideia idiota da cabeça do Cartman!

Ele levantou a cabeça e observou brevemente a expressão indignada de Kyle e a implicante de Cartman. Aqueles dois nunca iriam crescer? Por fim, deu de ombros e disse de modo desinteressado, se dirigindo a Eric.

- Se você precisar de ajuda, estamos aí.

Os olhos de Kyle se arregalaram e por um momento ele achou que havia ouvido errado.

- Não acredito que você está apoiando o Cartman nisso, é loucura!

- Viu, Kyle? O Stan me dá força! Por que você sempre precisa ser a putinha mimada e ser o do contra?

Stan deu de ombros, tudo que ele queria era ficar quieto para não ficar com dor de garganta mais tarde. Sabia que aquela era uma discussão inútil, não entendia o motivo de Kyle ainda perder o seu tempo. Se Cartman estivesse realmente decidido a cometer um crime, ele iria fazer, independente do que eles falassem para ele, principalmente se ficassem batendo o pé do jeito que Kyle estava fazendo. Cartman tinha uma estranha fascinação em ser o do contra e contrariar a todos, nem parecia que o ruivo o conhecia desde sempre.

E também não entendia a forma que Kyle o olhou quando falou que ajudaria Cartman se ele quisesse realmente matar o seu professor. Ele poderia ter toda a moral do mundo, mas tinha certeza que se Eric fosse a fundo nisso, todos eles iriam ajudar, não deixariam ele entrar naquela sozinho.

Kyle massageou a testa, inconformado com a passividade de Stan. Ou cumplicidade, tanto faz. Olhou para Kenny e percebeu que ele andava olhando para baixo, totalmente alheio àquela situação.

- Kenneth... Kenny, o que você acha sobre isso?

O loiro não disse nada, o que só demonstrou para Kyle que ele estaria ao lado de Cartman.

- Por Deus cara, você é o Mysterion! Vai mesmo deixar esse idiota falar na sua frente que vai matar um cara inocente?

Kenny encolheu os ombros. Podia sim ser o Mysterion, mas...

- Será que eu sou o único sensato por aqui?

- Kyle, deixa de ser invejoso e pare de tentar colocar eles contra mim! – Cartman virou-se para o ruivo e apontou o dedo para ele acusadoramente.

- Invejoso por quê, babaca? - Kyle arqueou as sobrancelhas, descrente - Por que eu teria inveja de você nessa situação?

- Porque eu vou ter um novo professor e vou lutar melhor. Aposto que está morrendo de inveja, admita!

- O quê? Isso é ridículo Eric, não faz sentido algum!

Cartman ia contra-argumentar, quando Stan interrompeu a pequena briga dos dois garotos.

- Ei caras, vamos parar ali na banca de jornal pra comprar algumas _revistas_. – Disse, atraindo a atenção dos três que suspiraram cansados. Sabiam bem o tipo de revista que Stan estava se referindo.

- Claro. – Resmungou Kyle.

Chegaram à banca e foram direto para a parte que eles já conheciam muito bem: a seção de revistas de pornografia. Os quatro garotos olharam aquele festival de _playboys_ sem interesse algum. Foram pegando, cada um, três revistas aleatórias, não se dando ao trabalho de conferir quais eram. Contanto que houvesse mulheres na capa em poses provocantes e sensuais, estava ótimo.

Eles se entreolharam, enquanto sentiam aquelas revistas asquerosas pesarem em suas mãos. Aquilo era tão, tão errado...

- Vamos pagar? - Perguntou Kyle, quebrando o silêncio dos quatro.

- Vamos. – Stan foi em direção ao caixa, onde um homem os observava silenciosamente.

O dono da banca estava atrás da caixa registradora e olhou torto para o cigarro na boca de Stan assim que ele se aproximou.

- Garoto, você não se acha novo demais pra fumar? - Sua voz era arrogante e grosseira.

Stan levantou uma sobrancelha.

- E você não se acha velho demais pra ficar tomando conta da vida dos outros? – Rebateu na mesma hora, sem mudar a expressão de indiferença. Era só o que faltava, se já não bastava os seus pais tomando conta da sua vida... Agora receberia lição de moral até de desconhecidos.

O homem franziu o cenho e seu rosto se tornou sombrio. Não parecia muito contente com a resposta que havia recebido, principalmente quando vinha de um fedelho que mal havia saído das fraldas e que achava que podia dar foras em quem quisesse. Encarou Stan nos olhos e este sustentou o olhar, não tinha medo de ninguém, muito menos daquele homem intrometido. Apesar de não possuir um corpo coberto de músculos igual a de Cartman, Stan possuía um corpo robusto, ao contrário dos magrelos e frágeis de Kyle e Kenny.

- Diz logo o preço das revistas moço, não temos a noite inteira! Meu rabo está congelando! – Reclamou Eric, querendo apressar logo e também com medo do dono da banca querer encrencar com Stan. Não estava afim de brigar, já tinha lutado muito no ringue naquele dia, mas se aquele cara viesse para cima de Stan... Iria ter que mandá-lo para o hospital.

O homem olhou frio para Cartman, que enfrentou de volta com cara de mau. Se havia algo que ele tinha aprendido naqueles anos todos de academia de musculação e até mesmo com o Sr. Roger, era fazer uma expressão tão agressiva e intimidadora que deixava qualquer um com medo. E, como Cartman já sabia que seria, o homem não aguentou a intensidade de seu olhar e baixou os olhos.

- Você é surdo? Queremos ir embora! Qual é o preço dessas porras? - O lutador jogou as revistas no balcão de alumínio da banca e observou com deleite o homem pegar as revistas com as mãos trêmulas. Gostava quando as pessoas tinham medo dele, sentia-se forte e poderoso. Superior. Uma razão a mais para ter ingressado no mundo das luta.

- Quatorze dólares para cada um.

Os quatro suspiraram em uníssono. Doía no coração e no bolso gastar dinheiro daquele jeito, com inutilidades como aquelas. Iriam servir só para enfeitar as suas escrivaninhas durante um tempo, até que aquelas revistas ficassem velhas e eles precisassem comprar novas. Era um ciclo que jamais terminaria, não enquanto eles morassem com seus pais.

Eric e Kyle deram o dinheiro certo, menos Stan, que deu vinte e oito dólares. O homem estranhou, olhando confuso para as notas verdes em sua mão.

- Ei garoto, tem mais aqui do que eu pedi. – Avisou com uma voz debochada, como se estivesse chamando-o de burro por não dar a quantia correta.

Stan sorriu falsamente.

- É, eu sei. Estou pagando pro meu amigo aqui – Apontou com o polegar para Kenny, que escondia o seu rubor por trás do casaco laranja – Achei que não precisava falar, já que estava meio que óbvio. – Kenny quase sempre não tinha dinheiro então, sabendo disso, os três garotos se revezavam para pagar e comprar as coisas para ele. Kenny morria de vergonha, mas a sua situação financeira era tão miserável que ele não via alternativa além de aceitar, era isso ou não comer quando estava fora da escola.

O homem sentiu as bochechas queimarem, mas não falou nada. Sentia que havia algo de errado com aqueles dois garotos, não seria muito inteligente se meter com eles. Guardou o dinheiro na caixa registradora, pegou as revistas e colocou-as em quatro sacolas diferentes, dando nas mãos de cada um. Eles murmuraram um 'obrigado' e começaram a sair da banca, até que Stan parou no meio do caminho, voltou até o balcão e apagou o seu cigarro em um cigarreiro de vidro. Pegou em seu bolso um maço de cigarros e tirou um, colocando-o na boca e olhando desafiadoramente para o homem que o acompanhava com os olhos, um tanto chocado com a atitude do rapaz.

- Estou sem isqueiro, acende pra mim? - Disse, cravejando os seus olhos nos dele desafiadoramente.

Kenny, Kyle e Eric olhavam aquela cena totalmente surpresos. Era óbvio para qualquer um que Stan estava debochando dele, mostrando que o pequeno sermãozinho sobre ele ser muito novo e não poder fumar era idiota e ele fazia o que queria da sua vida. Kenny segurou um risinho, enquanto Kyle rolava os olhos e Cartman olhava orgulhoso para Stan. As reações de Stan sempre o divertiam, era sempre uma surpresa.

O dono da banca sentiu a boca amargar em humilhação, mas engoliu em seco e tentou se recompor para tentar resgatar o pouco da dignidade que ele deveria mostrar ter. Não seria diminuído por um garoto que se achava o fodão só porque fumava e usava preto.

- Claro, sem problema. – Tentou sorrir e agir com naturalidade, mas dava para perceber que seu maxilar estava trincado e ele estava falando entre os dentes.

Tirou de seu jaleco um isqueiro vermelho e o levou até o cigarro na boca de Stan, que sentia um prazer quase sádico de ver aquele homem intrometido acendendo o seu cigarro. Era como se ele fosse rei por apenas alguns segundos.

Quando o cigarro acendeu, Stan deu uma boa tragada e soltou toda a fumaça no rosto do homem, fazendo-o fechar os olhos e tossir.

- Obrigado. – Stan disse ironicamente, saindo da banca e sendo seguido pelos três garotos que assistiram o espetáculo de camarote.

Eles alcançaram o garoto que seguia na frente fumando solitariamente, ansiosos para comentarem sobre o ocorrido.

- Cara, você é foda! – Elogiou Cartman, dando um abraço de ombros em Stan, que sorriu envaidecido para ele.

- É, eu sei. – Mas sua voz permanecia calma, como se ele já soubesse disso e não estivesse nem um pouco surpreso que mais alguém tivesse notado.

- Não vamos poder mais comprar revistas nessa banca... – Kenny lamentou, mas era notável o seu euforismo.

- Que nada, faço questão de só comprar aqui agora!

Só Kyle que não parecia nada feliz com aquele circo todo. Não achava a menor graça.

- Cara, por que você fez isso? O moço não fez nada demais, ele só parecia preocupado com a sua saúde! – Kyle começou a discursar, ignorando o rolar de olhos de Stan – Foi totalmente desnecessário, se dissesse que ele foi babaca com você, mas ele só quis te dar um toque! Não precisava ter chegado a soltar fumaça na cara dele, foi bastante grosseiro e-

- Puta que pariu, Kyle, será que dá pra você parar de reclamar? – Cartman explodiu, voltando-se para o judeu com os seus olhos amadeirados brilhando em impaciência - Você parece uma velha, tudo o que a gente faz você fica falando sem parar fazendo monólogos politicamente corretos que são chatos pra caralho!

Kyle arregalou os olhos com o rompante que Cartman havia dado. Abriu a boca para responder, mas ficou sem fala. Não esperava ser interrompido, estava tão concentrado no que estava falando que era como se a sua cabeça tivesse esquecido como raciocinar para outros assuntos.

Stan, que olhava tudo de soslaio, aproveitou a brecha e a forma que Kyle estava desconcertado para tornar aquela conversa um pouco mais divertida.

- Sabe o que é isso? – Sua voz saiu tão suave deslizando por aquela noite silenciosa que atraiu o olhar curioso dos três - É falta de sexo.

Se antes Kyle estava sem saber o que falar, agora ele _não_ queria falar. Sentiu as suas bochechas ruborizarem e tinha certeza que até os seus dedos dos pés haviam corado. Seus olhos se arregalaram e sentiu a respiração falhar durante alguns segundos. Como Stan conseguia falar sobre aquilo tão naturalmente? Como não se lembrava automaticamente daquelas cenas e conseguia encará-los nos olhos? Invejava a sua capacidade de agir como se sexo fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo, o que de fato era, ele que era tímido ao extremo.

Stan olhou para Cartman e esse entendeu o olhar, respondendo com um sorriso malicioso. Ótimo, adorava aquela brincadeira.

Cartman colocou a mão na cintura de Kyle e o puxou para perto de si, pegando o ruivo desprevenido.

- É isso mesmo, Kyle? Não estamos lhe dando sexo o suficiente? Você quer mais? – Sussurrou em seu ouvido sedutoramente, fazendo Kyle se arrepiar.

Ele tentou se afastar, mas Eric o segurava com força. Seria impossível sair dali se o lutador não o soltasse.

- Calem a boca, estamos em público! – Censurou-os enquanto se debatia, mas sua voz parecia mais desesperada de vergonha do que com medo de ser descoberto.

Kenny olhava a cena dos três garotos de fora, agradecendo por não estar participando e se divertindo com o rumo que as coisas estavam tomando. Ele e Kyle sempre eram vítimas da malícia de Cartman e Stan, poder somente observar dessa vez era uma oportunidade que não iria perder. Se emitisse qualquer ruído, tinha certeza que iriam implicar com ele também.

Eric e Stan olharam em volta dramaticamente, colocando até mesmo a mão em formato de concha encostada nas sobrancelhas, acima dos olhos, para conseguirem enxergar melhor.

- Não, não estamos. Estamos no meio de uma noite deserta e fria, sem uma alma viva para nos ouvir. – Stan também se aproximou de Kyle e o pegou pelo outro lado, roçando os lábios em seu pescoço enquanto falava.

O judeu estava desesperado. Se alguém surgisse do nada naquele momento e os pegasse daquele jeito, não haveria nada que eles pudessem falar para se justificar.

- É, mas você sabe que South Park tem ouvidos, parem de ficar falando sobre isso! E de ficarem me agarrando!– Afastou-os com as mãos e eles enfim desgrudaram. Sentiu o alivio vir junto com a capacidade de respirar tranquilo de novo, mas durou pouco tempo.

Doce ilusão achar que eles o deixariam em paz tão facilmente assim.

- Por que você não quer falar sobre isso, Kyle? Porque fica com vergonha ou porque alguém escondido em alguma lata de lixo vai nos ouvir? – Cartman rolou os olhos e cruzou os braços, soltando farpas com o olhar.

O garoto baixou os olhos, sem saber o que responder. Antes que pudesse evitar, já havia encolhido os ombros e tentado se esconder dentro dele mesmo para fugir daquelas perguntas constrangedoras.

Stan sorriu para essa cena, sentindo o coração transbordar de ternura ao fitar Kyle tão frágil e embaraçado com aquela situação. Jogou o cigarro no chão e o enterrou na neve antes de se aproximar de Kyle.

- Você fica uma gracinha com vergonha, sabia Kahl? - Stan o segurou pelo queixo delicadamente, acariciando as suas maçãs rosadas e seus cílios ruivos que não paravam de piscar - Seus olhos ficam brilhando e piscando freneticamente, parece que você está tentando se esconder atrás deles... Não se esconda, Kyle, você é lindo demais para ficar escondido. – Kyle ficou paralisado com o toque morno de Stan em sua pele e com o aveludado de suas palavras que pareciam o entorpecer. Foi por causa disso, somente disso, que ele se distraiu completamente e quase deixou os lábios de Stan encostarem aos seus.

Mas foi quase. Por muito pouco eles não consumaram o beijo, mas Kyle pareceu acordar do feitiço que Stan tinha sobre ele e fugiu, andando na frente e tomando uma boa distância dos dois.

- Vou andar na frente, já que vocês não estão sabendo se comportar em público! – Kyle disse mais desesperado do que queria parecer, tentando inutilmente acalmar as batidas do seu coração.

Stan sorriu para ele, não se sentindo nem um pouco frustrado. Era como se já estivesse esperando essa reação.

- Que viadinho. – Comentou Cartman, olhando as costas de Kyle, que se mantinha afastado deles por motivos de segurança.

- Aposto que ele vai ficar reclamando sobre isso a noite inteira quando ficarmos sozinhos, quer apostar quanto? - Stan tirou outro cigarro do bolso e pegou o seu isqueiro de prata dentro do bolso para acendê-lo. Sim, ele tinha um isqueiro, ele só pediu para o dono da banca acendê-lo para desafiá-lo.

- Não se não der tempo dele reclamar. – Cartman disse maldosamente, olhando para Stan e Kenny - Hoje à noite vamos descobrir se o problema dele é falta de sexo ou não.

Kenny mordeu o lábio. Dessa ele sabia que não iria escapar, mas não se importava. Na verdade, não via a hora de chegar em casa logo.


	4. Capítulo 3

Chegaram à casa de Cartman uma hora depois, munidos de baldes de frango frito, sanduíches, fritas e copos gigantescos de refrigerante. Nem eles sabiam como conseguiram levar aquilo tudo para casa, principalmente correndo, porque Eric ficara falando o tempo inteiro que eles tinham que ir rápido, senão a comida iria esfriar e ficaria horrível.

Depositaram toda a comida em cima da mesa da cozinha, junto com as revistas que eles haviam comprado antes.

- Cara, me lembre de nunca mais sair pra comprar comida com você quando estiver nevando. – Stan falou, sem ar, olhando para Cartman. Ele era o mais ofegante dos quatro.

- Isso que dá ficar acendendo um cigarro atrás do outro sem parar. – Eric se virou pra ele, cruzando os braços – Você sabe que isso fode o seu pulmão, sem falar na sua resistência!

Stan revirou os olhos. Maldita hora que dera a brecha para Cartman começar os seus discursos de Dr. Saúde.

- Tá bom, Eric, tá bom. – Stan parecia sem paciência – Você já falou isso comigo mil vezes, eu já sei. Não precisa repetir.

- Mas parece que eu nunca falei nada, porque você nunca me escuta! - Franziu os olhos para ele, que mantinha a postura rebelde. Percebeu que manter aquele tom agressivo e paternal não adiantaria, então amoleceu a voz e olhou mais compreensivamente para Stan – Olha cara, eu sei que você é apaixonado por fumar, eu sei. Eu não estou pedindo para que você pare de fumar, estou falando para você fumar um pouco menos. Digo isso porque você acende um cigarro após o outro, sem parar! Eu te amo, Stan. – Deu um passo até ele e acariciou o seu rosto com a ponta dos dedos, fazendo-o fechar os olhos automaticamente - Eu sei que, se você continuar nesse ritmo, pode acabar morrendo. Você ficar cansado desse jeito só porque andou um pouco mais rápido é um sinal gravíssimo de que algo está errado. Nós não queremos te perder, muito menos queremos que você sofra.

Stan abriu os olhos e encarou Cartman, que retribuiu o olhar com afeto. Sentiu-se privilegiado naquele momento, ele despertara aquele olhar e aquela preocupação de ninguém menos que Eric Cartman, o cara tido pelo mundo inteiro como frio, sociopata, sem sentimentos e totalmente egoísta. E de fato ele era tudo aquilo, ninguém nunca havia exagerado para descrever as "qualidades" do lutador, mas Stan sabia que com _eles_ era diferente. Só de sentir aquele toque, aquele olhar, aquelas palavras... Cartman era péssimo com as palavras, era esse o motivo de sempre, sua vida inteira, ter preferido atacá-los ao invés de demonstrar amor a eles. Por essa razão que ele sabia que Eric estava preocupado com sua saúde e sendo bastante sincero. Eric Cartman jamais falaria tão abertamente assim sobre o amor se não houvesse um motivo realmente forte que o impulsionasse a isso. Sua vida, por exemplo.

Como conseguiria reagir negativamente a toda essa demonstração de amor e preocupação? Como não amá-lo?

- Ok, vou tentar fumar um pouco menos. Mas por vocês. – Stan sorriu fraco, arrancando um sorriso de Cartman também. Nem mesmo depois de ganhar uma luta o sentimento de vitória era tão doce quanto o que estava sentindo naquele momento.

Kenny e Kyle sorriram para a cena, sentindo alívio ao perceber que tudo acabara bem e eles não haviam se matado. Mexer com os vícios de Stan era sempre pedir para arrumar briga, mas Cartman havia desarmado todas as defesas do garoto ao declarar que o amava. Não que Stan não soubesse, não que eles não soubessem disso, mas sempre que Cartman falava aquelas palavras, era como se elas tivessem um poder purificador que conseguia se alastrar por todo o ambiente e limpar todas os sentimentos negativos. Era como se o mundo estivesse em paz durante aquele momento e não houvesse motivos para tanta tristeza e dor. Palavras curadoras, que tinham um poder incrível quando recitadas por Cartman.

Ou talvez não, talvez fossem só impressões de garotos bobos e apaixonados que eles eram.

Quem provaria que eles estavam errados?

Kenny, que já estava com o capuz abaixado, olhou para a mesa e encontrou toda a comida ali, esperando por eles. Haviam esquecido completamente dos frangos fritos!

- Pessoal, não queria estragar o clima, mas... – A voz de Kenny era tão suave e meiga que ela jamais seria capaz de quebrar clima algum - Se demorarmos muito não vai ter adiantado nada a gente ter saído correndo do KFC, a comida vai esfriar dentro de casa mesmo.

- Se já não esfriou... – Kyle também pareceu acordar do transe, olhando para a comida que esfriava lentamente.

- Vamos comer então, estou morrendo de fome. – Cartman e Stan sorriram uma última vez um para o outro e se voltaram para a mesa e todas as comidas ali em cima, junto com Kenny e Kyle.

Tiraram tudo dos plásticos e espalharam pela mesa para que todos pudessem comer o que haviam pedido. Sentaram-se e começaram a comer, Eric devorando os dois baldes de frango frito que ele comprara só para ele enquanto Kenny, Kyle e Stan comiam os seus hambúrgueres e batatas fritas. O ambiente ficou silencioso e só se ouvia o barulho das mastigadas, do papel rasgando e do refrigerante sendo sugado pelo canudo.

Kenny os observava enquanto devoravam os seus lanches como se fossem animais selvagens. Fitava-os com carinho, sentindo o coração ser inundado por sentimentos bons e cheios de afeição. Ele gostava de ficar quieto por causa disso, gostava de ficar olhando-os, notando cada mania, cada tique bobo, cada linha de expressão... Eles eram únicos no mundo inteiro, não os trocaria por ninguém. E tinha certeza que Eric, Stan e Kyle se sentiam da mesma forma.

Se não fosse esse o motivo, por que eles iriam aceitar um namoro a quatro? Era estranho, esquisito e doente demais, eles sabiam disso. Mas o que eles sentiam uns pelos outros... Era algo que quebrava esse tabu e qualquer preconceito que pudesse existir. Pecado de verdade era ficar sofrendo por amor e se sentindo uns lixos por gostarem de três caras ao mesmo tempo.

E dava certo para eles esse relacionamento. Estavam juntos desde que eram pequenos, se conheciam como ninguém e a intimidade era absurda, às vezes não precisavam nem conversar, bastava um olhar que tudo estava esclarecido. E como a personalidade dos quatro era bastante distinta, não tinham risco de cair na monotonia e de tornar tudo previsível e chato. Ciúmes entre eles também era algo que não existia, a ligação era tão forte, tão intensa que às vezes eles mesmos se perguntavam como não conseguiam ficar com dor-de-cotovelo quando viam um passar mais tempo com o outro do que com si próprio.

Tudo entre eles era fácil e bem simples.

Mas por mais que esse namoro fosse lindo entre eles, para os que viam de fora não poderia ser assim tão perfeito. Eric, Kyle, Kenny e Stan sabiam bem que não era algo que pudesse ser dito para qualquer um, era um assunto muito delicado e precisava ser tratado da mesma forma. Por mais que o relacionamento fosse só deles e só a eles importasse, as pessoas achavam que podiam julgar e condenar qualquer um que levasse uma vida diferente da delas. E Cartman queria ingressar no mundo da luta, queria se tornar um profissional. Se um universo extremamente machista como aquele soubesse sobre a sua vida íntima... Poderia estragar todas as suas chances, por mais que ele fosse extremamente talentoso.

E por isso precisavam se esconder. Fingir que eram amigos, e só. Nem melhores amigos eles faziam questão de se mostrar, porque poderia acarretar suspeitas já que eles nunca estavam com mulher alguma. E então faziam a atuação perfeita: trocavam xingamentos bastante agressivos, compravam revistas pornográficas, falavam de mulheres quando estavam perto de outros homens, não andavam juntos em público... Qualquer coisa que desviasse a atenção sobre a verdade entre eles.

Mas tudo bem, eles conseguiam aguentar. Era o sacrifício que eles teriam que fazer até se tornarem maiores de idade e poderem dar a desculpa que "iriam dividir o apartamento para ficar mais barato". Todos faziam esse tipo de coisa, não iria ser suspeito.

Só tinham que aguentar até lá.

Kenny comia sem vontade enquanto pensava sobre tudo e os observava. Não estava com muita fome, mas se via quase obrigado a comer. Não fora ele que comprara, não fora o seu dinheiro gasto. Sentia-se um monstro tendo feito Eric comprar um lanche para ele, quando estava sem fome e comia por obrigação. Empurrava o sanduíche à força, dando mordidas grandes para ver se assim descia mais fácil e comia cinco batatas de uma vez só, tentando acabar com a comida que parecia interminável.

Eric, quando conseguiu aliviar um pouco da fome que sentia por estar treinando praticamente o dia inteiro, levantou os olhos da sua comida e olhou para os três namorados que comiam em silêncio, também parecendo concentrados no que comiam.

Menos um.

Eric estreitou os olhos na direção do garoto loiro que parecia estar fazendo um sacrifício imenso só para conseguir colocar a comida na boca e engolir. Seu rosto estava entediado e parecia que Kenny fazia um esforço colossal só de olhar para tudo aquilo que estava à sua frente, como se estivesse passando pelo maior martírio do mundo e não comendo um lanche de um _fast-food_. Para ele, era claro que Kenny não queria mais comer, mas estava com vergonha de dizer isso, já que havia sido ele que pagara o KFC de todos.

Pf, que besteira. Ele era rico, os campeonatos juvenis mundiais que ele participara lhe renderam uma boa quantia de dinheiro, mas como Eric desde pequeno era esperto e sabia armar negócios para conseguir lucrar, logo aprendeu a mexer na bolsa de valores e aplicar bem tudo o que havia ganhado. Ele sabia sempre exatamente onde colocar o seu dinheiro, era quase um gênio na questão de economia. Se não quisesse trilhar a carreira de lutador profissional, tinha certeza que se esforçaria mais e seria o melhor da área em todo o país. Ele tinha a malícia e a esperteza necessária para esse setor, dando até alguns cursos online sobre como lidar com a bolsa.

Havia ficado rico fazendo o seu próprio dinheiro, por que iria se preocupar se Kenny não estava aguentando comer tudo? O dinheiro que ele gastou com aquilo não era nada. Ficava irritado era por ver o garoto se violentar daquela maneira, não querendo comer e se forçando só para não gastar o seu dinheiro à toa.

- Não precisa comer Kenny, tá tudo bem.

Kenny tomou um susto pela quebra de silêncio e levantou os olhos, encontrando os de Cartman fitando-o fixamente, como se só existisse ele naquela cozinha. Stan e Kyle também foram puxados dos seus próprios pensamentos e olharam para os dois, sem entender nada. Estavam distraídos demais para entender o que acontecia.

O rapaz do casaco laranja sentiu-se mal. Droga, ele tinha que ter sido mais discreto, não precisava ter dado tanto na cara assim que só estava comendo porque não queria desperdiçar.

- E-eric... – Ele gaguejou – Não se preocupe, eu vou comer...

Ele era pobre e vivia a custa dos três, sempre se sentindo muito sem-graça quando eles pagavam algo para ele e o bancavam. Stan e Kyle não eram ricos como Eric, mas tinham uma situação financeira estável. Só não arranjava um emprego porque tinha noção que nunca teria tempo para ficar com os três, uma vez que na escola eles não podiam ficar muito tempo juntos. Fazia parte da atuação, na escola eles mal se falavam ou se olhavam direito. Tentavam agir como colegas que já foram grandes amigos um dia e agora só restava poeira daquela amizade que antes era tão bonita. Quando eram pegos dormindo na casa de algum deles, mentiam fingindo que era só uma noite de garotos normal, assistiam televisão, comiam pizza e depois dormiam, sem compromisso de amizade duradoura.

Era difícil interpretar esse papel, mas eles se esforçavam tanto que ninguém desconfiava.

- Já disse que está tudo bem, Kenny. – Cartman franziu os olhos para ele, autoritário – Não quer comer, _não_ come.

O tom de voz do lutador saiu tão forte e intimidador que Kenny não conseguiu argumentar. Resignou-se em baixar o olhar e encarar as próprias coxas enquanto fechava as mãos nelas e sentia os olhos marejarem. Sentia-se um lixo. Um aproveitador barato que ficava se aproveitando do dinheiro dos outros.

Se ele tivesse algo além de cinco centavos naquele momento, ele pagaria a Eric o dinheiro que ele gastara inutilmente com ele. Mas não tinha nada.

Ele queria pagar, pagar de qualquer jeito.

Quando Eric viu Kenny baixar a cabeça e não comer nada, deu aquele assunto como encerrado, já que não viu os olhos do loiro refletirem toda a sua culpa. Não percebeu o quanto um assunto tão banal quanto aquele havia tomado proporções catastróficas na mente do rapaz.

Mas a culpa não era sua. Por mais que se conhecessem há anos, se havia algo que faltava em Cartman era sensibilidade.

Olhou para Kyle e Stan percebeu que eles o encaravam de volta, acompanhando o que ele falava com Kenny. Levantou-se e se espreguiçou, passando a mão na barriga em movimentos circulares.

- Porra, comi pra cacete. Faz tempo que eu não como tanto assim...

- "Faz tempo" você quer dizer, um dia? - Kyle perguntou enquanto rolava os olhos – Você comeu três cheeseburgueres com bacon ontem na hora do intervalo.

Eric soltou um olhar fulminante para o judeu, que o olhava com desdém.

- Eu posso comer isso, já viu a quantidade de horas que eu malho, Kyle?

- Já, eu também acho que você pode, mas não precisa dizer que não come assim há muito tempo, é mentira e a gente sabe.

- E daí? O que porra isso vai mudar na sua vida, caralho?- Eric cruzou os braços – Deixa eu exagerar em paz, você é muito certinho!

Stan bateu com a mão na testa, não acreditando que eles já estavam discutindo de novo. Será que eles conseguiam manter um diálogo normal sem um não usar um tom agressivo com o outro?

- Eu não acredito que vocês estão perdendo tempo da vida de vocês com esse assunto, é ridículo. – Stan os censurava – Parem de agir como crianças, é muito irritante.

- Foi ele que começou! – Falaram os dois ao mesmo tempo, percebendo isso logo depois e se encarando com raiva.

- Sai daqui Cartman, quem começou foi você mentindo! – Kyle levantou

- Eu? Quem é a senhora "fale a verdade, somente a verdade"? Vai tomar no cu antes que eu me esqueça, Kyle!

Stan suspirou profundamente, cansado daquela cena. Eles nunca iriam crescer. Conseguia visualizá-los velhinhos, os quatro morando juntos, e Kyle e Cartman brigando e se engalfinhando por causa de um jogo de gamão. Aquela imagem mental era tão fácil de ser imaginada que ele se pegou rindo sozinho, atraindo o olhar dos dois e desviando a atenção daquela briga sem sentido algum.

- Do que você está rindo, Stan? - Perguntou Kyle.

Stan fechou os olhos e riu soltando ar pelo nariz, balançando a cabeça.

-Nada, nada. Estava pensando em umas paradas aqui.

Eric e Kyle se entreolharam, dando de ombros enquanto Cartman rodava o dedo indicador na têmpora para supor que Stan estava maluco.

Stan ignorou a provocação do namorado e se levantou da cadeira, dando a mão para Kyle se levantar junto com ele.

- Bom, vamos pra sala jogar alguma coisa? - Sugeriu Kyle, sorrindo docemente para Stan que ainda segurava a sua mão.

Cartman iria concordar, mas olhou para a mesa toda bagunçada, com pratos e copos pra lavar. Não iria sair da cozinha antes de arrumar tudo, sabia que depois que fosse ficar com eles seria difícil sair e se deixasse a cozinha desarrumada daquele jeito, atrairia insetos. E Kyle tinha medo de barata.

Não havia opção, teria que arrumar aquilo tudo.

- Vão indo lá pra sala ligar o videogame que eu vou dar um jeito na cozinha. – Olhou para o caos que estava a mesa e sentiu um arrepio. Se não soubesse que empregadas eram enxeridas demais, teria contratado uma, mas enquanto morasse em uma cidade pequena como South Park... Não podia se arriscar a ter uma mulher que mexeria em todas as suas coisas e que pudesse levar à tona todos os seus segredos.

- Nossa, vocês ouviram essa? – Stan disse com sarcasmo, olhando implicante para o lutador - Eric Cartman falando que irá arrumar alguma coisa! E sem nos escravizar junto! É um milagre!

Eric rolou os olhos. Estava fazendo uma gentileza e ainda tinha que aguentar as farpas irritantes de Stan. Ótimo.

- Vai se foder, Stan. - Bufou - Vão logo antes que eu mude de ideia e obrigue vocês a me ajudarem!

- Opa, acho melhor a gente ir então. – Kyle falou rindo, puxando Stan em direção à sala – Temos que aproveitar esses raros momentos de altruísmo. – Brincou, saindo da cozinha grudado em Stan.

- Isso, me deixem em paz, seus merdinhas. – Ele resmungou sozinho, pegando os plásticos do KFC e juntando tudo em uma mão para jogar no lixo de uma vez só – Insuportáveis do caralho.

Cartman ia arrumando a cozinha, colocando os pratos na pia, jogando o lixo fora e passando o pano na mesa suja de molho, frango e pão. Estava concentrado e tão acostumado com a sua presença que não prestou atenção que Kenny ainda estava ali, sentado na cadeira e observando todos os seus passos por detrás da franja loira, com um plano armado dentro da cabeça.

Iria recompensar Cartman de algum jeito e ele já sabia qual.

Enquanto o lutador estava de costas e lavando os pratos na pia, Kenny saiu sorrateiramente de sua cadeira e andou o mais silenciosamente possível até ele, tomando todo o cuidado para não emitir nenhum barulho. Ele tinha que agir de surpresa, porque senão sentia que não daria certo.

Quando estava bem atrás de Eric, Kenny o abraçou com firmeza, sentindo-se uma criança que abraçava o pai. Kenny e Kyle eram bem pequenos e franzinos comparados a Cartman, que media quase dois metros de altura e tinha o corpo musculoso de um lutador de boxe que treinava várias horas por dia e ainda fazia musculação. Apertou-o contra o peito, o corpo de Cartman era quentinho e confortável, poderia ficar ali o dia inteiro e provavelmente nem ficaria cansado. Mas esse não era o seu objetivo.

Cartman retesou o corpo automaticamente ao se sentir abraçado. O seus instintos de luta o mandavam atacar e quebrar a cara do insolente que ousava pegá-lo por trás, mas como estava dentro de casa, tentou segurar seus impulsos homicidas. Era óbvio que era algum dos três garotos, ele não precisava se defender.

- Kenny? - Antes mesmo de olhar para baixo e ver as mangas do casaco laranja, Cartman sabia que era ele. Não precisava vê-lo para identificar na mesma hora o seu toque, o seu cheiro, o jeito que ele encostava a cabeça em suas costas... E saberia identificar da mesma forma se fosse Kyle ou Stan – Kenny, eu não mandei todo mundo dar o fora pra sala? Quê que você tá fazendo aqui? - Disse com a costumeira voz áspera - Anda, sai!

Mas Kenny não saiu. Continuou abraçando Eric por trás com força, achando graça como não conseguia entrelaçar os seus dedos por causa da largura do seu peitoral. E aos poucos foi soltando a mão, fazendo-a escorregar pelo tecido do casaco vermelho até chegar ao fecho de sua calça.

Cartman entrou em alerta. Ele queria fazer aquilo... Agora? Tudo bem que por mais que Kenny e Kyle fossem quietinhos e fofos, Kenny tinha muito mais impulso e desejo sexual que Kyle. Era normal ele buscar sexo com Stan e ele, daquele jeitinho meigo que eles não conseguiam resistir, mas agora? Kenny estava agindo de modo estranho e atirado demais, ele não era do tipo que saía por aí tentando arrancar as calças deles na cozinha para fazer um amor louco e selvagem.

Tinha algo acontecendo, mas ele não conseguia enxergar o que era.

Só tinha noção que era muito, muito errado.

Kenny sentiu o coração acelerar de nervosismo. Não estava acostumado a agir daquela maneira, mas era necessário. Somente assim ele se sentiria realmente em paz com a sua pequena dívida com Cartman. Puxou-o de frente para si lentamente e Eric se virou, sem mostrar resistência. Não tinha coragem de olhar nos olhos de Cartman, por isso fugiu deles manteve a cabeça baixa, focado em seu objetivo.

Antes que Cartman pudesse falar qualquer coisa, Kenny ficou de joelhos e encarou o zíper da calça do namorado. Já havia feito isso várias vezes, mas nunca havia se sentido tão mal com a situação. Porque nas outras vezes, ele havia feito para vê-lo feliz e ver que ele sentia prazer com a sua boca, mas agora... Era como se ele fosse um objeto. Uma puta barata que pagava favores com sexo.

Quando havia se tornado uma pessoa tão baixa?

Cada segundo que passava, Eric tinha mais certeza de que tinha algo fora do lugar naquela cena. Kenny não agia daquele jeito, aquilo não era normal. Ele poderia sim, querer fazer isso na cozinha do nada, mas tinha certeza que antes ele iria beijá-lo, provocá-lo, fazer juras de amor ao pé do ouvido, ou então falar alguma besteirinha... Qualquer coisa. Menos aquela ação fria e seca que ele estava tomando, agindo como se aquela fosse a sua obrigação.

O loiro desabotoou a sua calça e baixou o seu zíper lentamente, fazendo as suas calças escorregarem e caírem até os seus tornozelos. Observou a sua cueca preta e passou a mão por cima do tecido, sentindo-o endurecer imediatamente. Deu um meio sorriso e começou a baixar a cueca, fazendo aquele membro gigante e ereto saltar para fora da cueca, olhando diretamente para ele.

Cartman observava Kenny intensamente, tentando ver as suas expressões para tentar entender o que estava se passando pela sua cabeça enquanto estava fazendo aquilo. Estava gostando? Estava odiando? Por que droga ele não o olhava? Soltou o ar pesadamente e desviou os olhos de Kenny, percebendo que não adiantaria ficar tentando pedir por telepatia para que ele o encarasse. Ele queria fugir, empurrar o garoto e perguntar o que estava acontecendo, mas o poder que Kenny tinha sobre ele o deixava imobilizado, totalmente caído por seus encantos. Como se cordas imaginárias o prendessem no chão e não deixassem que ele andasse por vontade própria.

Mas o encanto foi quebrado quando olhou para frente e encontrou a comida praticamente inteira de Kenny na mesa, intocada. Foi necessário menos de um segundo para ele entender o que estava acontecendo e se sentir a pessoa mais idiota do mundo por não ter pensado nisso antes. Era óbvio o que acontecia ali, por isso sentia que algo errado estava acontecendo.

Respirou fundo e olhou para baixo, Kenny já iria segurar o seu falo e a boca estava ligeiramente aberta para abocanhá-lo. Mas aquilo não conseguia o excitar, não com aqueles motivos. Se fosse qualquer outro garoto do mundo ele não iria nem ligar, achava mais que seria a obrigação dele querer chupá-lo depois de largar um lanche inteiro que ele havia pagado, mas não com eles, não com Kenny. Eles não eram quaisquer garotos, eles eram os homens que ele amava. E jamais submeteria os caras que ele gostava em uma situação tão degradante quanto aquela.

- Kenny, você está fazendo isso por causa da comida? – Perguntou com a voz mais tranquila e séria que ele conseguia impor.

Ele parou tudo o que estava prestes a fazer e olhou para Cartman com os olhos esbugalhados. Arrependeu-se logo em seguida, pois o lutador já tinha os seus olhos nele e o encarava desapontado.

- É, Kenny? É por causa da comida? - Perguntou de novo, mas não obteve nenhuma resposta – Me responda.

Porém Kenny continuava sem dizer uma palavra. Quando conseguiu se encontrar livre do olhar de Cartman, baixou os olhos e assim ficou, sem ter coragem de encostá-lo de novo. Não queria continuar vendo o desapontamento estampado em seu rosto.

Eric suspirou fundo e puxou a sua cueca e calça de volta, se afastando de Kenny enquanto fechava o zíper.

- Desculpa Kenny, mas eu não quero. Não por esse motivo sujo. – Olhou para trás, fitando com melancolia o garoto que estava ajoelhado no chão, apoiando o quadril nos calcanhares – Acho melhor você ir pra sala ficar com o Kyle e o Stan.

Mas Kenny não se mexeu, continuava de joelhos no chão frio da cozinha, com os olhos vidrados naqueles azulejos enquanto sentia o gosto da humilhação preencher sua boca e seus olhos começarem a pinicar, tornando-se úmidos e vermelhos. Se antes ele havia se sentido um lixo, agora ele se sentia o ser mais asqueroso do mundo. Não conseguia se levantar e fazer o que Cartman tinha mandado, parecia que raízes haviam o prendido no chão. Ele era nojento. Degradante. Sujo, como Cartman mesmo havia falado.

Talvez sua pobreza não viesse só do seu bolso, talvez ele fosse muito mais pobre e imundo do que ele pensava.

Cartman estranhou o silêncio de Kenny e também o fato dele não ter insistido ou ter saído da cozinha. Olhou-o, ainda de costas, e percebeu que seus ombros estavam arqueados para frente, enquanto suas costas tremiam em movimento uniforme.

Sentiu o sangue gelar quando percebeu do que se tratava. Só poderia ser uma coisa.

Engoliu em seco, respirou fundo e andou controladamente até o garoto de casaco laranja, agachando-se na sua frente e levantando o seu queixo levemente com o dedo indicador.

Dos seus olhos azuis transbordavam lágrimas tão claras quanto cristal, que percorriam o seu rosto e respingavam direto no chão, criando uma pequena poça.

O desespero lhe tomou por completo ao ver aquela cena, não sabia o que dizer. Não tinha jeito nenhum com gente chorando, principalmente quando ele sabia que era por sua causa.

- Caralho Kenny, não chora... – Disse nervoso, tentando arranjar alguma palavra mais inteligente para dizer - Puta merda cara, não faz isso comigo... Você sabe que eu sou péssimo nessas situações.

O loiro desviou os olhos, rindo levemente da expressão de Eric. Ele estava realmente nervoso, era notável só de observar os seus olhos tão arregalados que beiravam a insanidade de tanto que corriam de um lado para o outro. Estava tão bonitinho preocupado com ele que Kenny quase se esqueceu da sensação de inferioridade que estava sentindo. Cartman não tinha culpa disso, ele estava mais do que certo em não querer que Kenny fizesse sexo oral nele como pagamento, visto que eles eram namorados.

Eric se desesperava cada vez mais com o silêncio do garoto, que agora olhava para baixo e sorria melancolicamente. Cacete, se ele queria enlouquecê-lo, ele havia conseguido! Por que Kenny tinha que ser tão calado e na dele? Era tão difícil arrancar palavras de sua boca, com Kyle era sempre mais fácil! Tinha certeza que, se fosse Kyle naquela situação, o judeu já estaria discursando horas e horas, falando do quanto ele havia magoado os seus sentimentos e o quanto ele era um imbecil. Esse era o tipo de coisa que Kyle faria e embora fosse realmente irritante boa parte das vezes, pelo menos era esclarecedor e eles conseguiam se resolver logo. Kenny bem que poderia seguir o seu exemplo.

- Olha cara, desculpa pelo que eu falei, tá legal? – Lágrimas realmente mexiam com ele, ele estava até mesmo pedindo desculpas! – Eu só não quero te ver assim, chorando por minha causa.

Kenny levantou os olhos para ele, surpreso com a conclusão que ele havia tomado.

- Eu não estou assim por sua causa, Eric... – Murmurou ele, com aquela voz tão encantadora que deixou o coração de Cartman arrepiado – Estou assim por minha causa.

O lutador franziu as sobrancelhas.

- Por sua causa?

- É, por minha causa. Porque às vezes eu sinto que não mereço estar com vocês, sabe? - Levantou o canto da boca, em algo que era para parecer um sorriso, mas era infeliz demais para algum dia ousar sê-lo.

- Não, não sei. – Cruzou os braços com irritação, não acreditando no que estava saindo da boca do loiro - Não faço a _mínima_ ideia do que você está falando, Kenny.

- Vocês tem dinheiro, tem educação e... Não se comportam como uma puta igual a mim.

- Que babaquice é essa, Kenny? Quem disse que você se comporta igual a uma puta?

- Eu disse. E você não pode negar. Eu acabei de tentar te recompensar com um boquete e você me recusou. Isso só mostra a diferença dos nossos níveis.

- Kenny... – Balançou a cabeça negativamente. Não era possível que ele realmente pensasse isso sobre si mesmo, era inacreditável!

- Você disse naquela hora que achava "sujo demais". Sujo demais algo que eu ia fazer em você porque eu achava correto. Isso não mostra a diferença dos nossos estados de consciência? Isso não mostra que eu sou uma vadia imunda e você alguém que repudia coisas que vadias como eu fazem?

- Kenny, para de falar merda... – Cartman bagunçou os cabelos impacientemente, tentando manter a calma. O que Kenny estava falando beirava ao absurdo!

- Eu não estou falando merda, estou falando a verdade e-

- Kenny, para com isso, que porra! – Segurou-o pelo ombro e sacudiu, falando autoritariamente - Pare de ficar se depreciando por causa disso, se você está com a gente é porque nós gostamos de você! Você pode ter tido essa ideia babaca agora a pouco, mas já passou! Eu não quis porque você é o meu namorado e eu não quero te ver naquela posição, como se você fosse meu escravo só porque eu te dei dinheiro. Entende? É por causa disso que eu não quis, porque eu não quis que você se humilhasse! Se eu deixasse você prosseguir com aquilo, é como se eu concordasse que só porque eu te paguei algo e você não comeu, você me devia algo! – Kenny olhava impressionado para Cartman que o sacudia e o olhava severamente - E não é assim que a nossa relação funciona, você sabe muito bem disso!

- Eu sei, mas...

- "Mas" o cacete! – Afastou-o o suficiente para apontar o dedo indicador em seu rosto - Acabou, pára de drama! Eu não estou chateado com você e nem acho que você não mereça estar com a gente. Nós estamos juntos há quatro anos e meio e se isso te faz uma puta, então eu não sei como chamar pessoas recatadas!

Kenny sorriu para ele, sentindo-se mais leve e achando graça da forma que Eric estava tentando fazê-lo se sentir melhor. Ele não sabia lidar com a tristeza deles, muito menos com as lágrimas. Cartman era durão o tempo inteiro, mas eles sabiam como amolecê-lo na medida certa.

- Cinco, Cartman.

- O quê? Cinco o quê? - Falou com a voz agressiva e desconfiada.

- Estamos juntos há cinco anos, não quatro e meio. – Sorriu puramente para Eric.

Cartman ficou sem-graça, sentindo o rosto esquentar enquanto via Kenny rir fraco. Que tipo de namorado era ele que esquecia o tempo em que eles estavam juntos?

- Que seja, Kenny! É quase a mesma coisa! – Cruzou os braços e virou para o outro lado, de cara emburrada – Você tá parecendo o Kyle, se ligando nos pequenos detalhes e me enchendo o saco!

Nesse momento Kenny não se aguentou e começou a rir alto, o que fez Eric franzir o cenho.

- Do que é que você está rindo, garoto?

- De você, todo envergonhado! Tá até vermelho! Só te vejo vermelho assim quando está lutando!

Cartman semicerrou os olhos.

- Quem é que está envergonhado aqui, heim?

- Você! – Continuava gargalhando, apontando para suas bochechas mais vermelhas ainda – Olha só, parece um tomate! Que gracinha!

Ok, gracinha já era demais. Por acaso Kenny havia se esquecido quem era o macho dominante naquele grupo? Ele não era e nunca seria "gracinha", aquela característica era de Kenny e Kyle. Ele teria que lembrá-lo quem Eric Cartman era e colocá-lo para respeitar a sua autoridade.

- Gracinha, é? - Ele riu de lado maliciosamente - Vou te mostrar quem é gracinha...

Cartman lançou-se em cima de Kenny e capturou os seus lábios em um beijo sôfrego e dominador. Jogou-o no chão e ficou por cima, prendendo os seus braços no alto da cabeça e o colocando no meio das suas pernas, para que tivesse o total controle da situação e impedisse Kenny de fugir - embora isso nem se passasse pela cabeça do loiro. Kenny sentia a boca ser invadida pela língua de Cartman, sem poder se mexer e dizer qualquer coisa. Havia tomado um susto, mas quando percebeu do que se tratava, resolveu relaxar e deixar que Cartman o conduzisse qual fosse a sua vontade.

- Seus tratantes, foi por isso que você nos mandou para a sala? – Uma voz os interrompeu e eles pararam o beijo para olharem para a porta da cozinha.

Lá estava Kyle com as mãos na cintura, com Stan logo atrás. Ele olhava maliciosamente para os dois, fingindo dramaticamente que estava se sentindo traído.

- Antes fosse. Kenny ficou aqui para me encher o saco e até agora eu não consegui terminar de arrumar minha cozinha! – Cartman suspirou e largou Kenny. O lutador começou a levantar e deu a mão para ajudar o loiro a ficar de pé também - Vocês me fariam um favor enorme se o levassem com vocês pra sala, ele está me atrapalhando!

- É, a gente está vendo o quanto... – Stan disse entre risos debochados, o que fez Kenny e Cartman se entreolharem com cumplicidade. Só eles sabiam o que havia se passado na cozinha naquela noite enquanto os dois estavam na sala.

Kyle andou até Kenny enlaçou o braço no do loiro, puxando-o para fora da cozinha

- Vamos Kenny, vem com a gente. Antes que o Cartman coloque você para arrumar com ele. Sabe como ele é aproveitador.

- Não fode Kyle, eu por acaso pedi alguma coisa pra vocês hoje? - Franziu os olhos e cruzou os braços, injuriado.

- Não, exatamente por isso que a gente tem que escapar enquanto você não pede. – Stan segurou o outro braço de Kyle, formando uma corrente.

- Até você, Stan? - Cartman olhou para aquela cena e não conseguiu evitar de rir – Que bichinhas vocês são.

- O que poderia ser mais gay que dois homens se pegando no chão da cozinha, Cartman? - Kyle se virou para ele, olhando-o desafiadoramente.

Mas Cartman sorriu debochadamente para ele, levando a mão ao queixo e parecendo pensar.

- Três homens andando de mãos dadas pela casa. É. Acho que isso é bastante gay. Mais gay que dois caras se beijando no chão de uma cozinha.

Stan olhou para Kyle com compaixão.

- É, acho que ele ganhou.

Kyle deu de ombros, puxando os dois pelo braço enquanto empinava o nariz dramaticamente.

- Vamos logo, vamos ser gays sozinhos na sala já que ele não quer a nossa presença.

Antes de sair da cozinha, Kenny olhou uma última vez para Cartman, que também olhou para ele. Sorriu calorosamente e recebeu um sorriso controlado do lutador, o que ele não estranhou. Cartman era durão. Pelo menos enquanto eles não derretiam todo o gelo que o garoto trazia dentro de si.

Quando se viu sozinho na cozinha de novo, começou a andar em direção a pia para lavar os pratos, mas parou no caminho quando encontrou a comida largada por Kenny jogada na mesa. Foi até ela e pegou uma batata frita, mas entortou o nariz.

- Que pena, esfriou. – Pegou o resto do lanche e jogou no lixo. Mesmo que estivesse quente ele não comeria. Uma comida que causou tanto problema com certeza lhe daria dor de barriga pela energia impregnada ali.

Andou até a pia e suspirou enquanto olhava para o resto da louça que ainda precisava ser lavada.

- Hora de dar um "_finish him_" nesses pratos. – Estalou os dedos e começou a lavá-los com pressa.

Não via a hora de terminar com tudo o que tinha para fazer e ir para a sala.


End file.
